Ochiba Boshou
Ochiba Boshou is a major mermaid character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality For all intents and purposes, Ochiba seems like a bubbly and happy mermaid. Excitable and always looking to meet new people, she might be considered the life of the party if not for one thing: she likes to drown men. It's not really a fetish so much as it is a twisted form of art for her - and it's artwork she's very proud of. She's all too happy to jabber on about the fleeting expression of fear as her victims gargle on seawater, lending many to believe she's not quite all there in the brain. Suffice it to say, she lives for what she considers to be her life's work. Other than her strange perception of where beauty can be found, however, she can be perfectly "normal" around anyone she hasn't targeted to be her next victim artwork. She's cheery and optimistic, and not prone to anger unless someone attempts to stop her from her "art." Background Ochiba lived a relatively standard life for a mermaid, born and raised in the Sea of Radiance. She never really had much interest in what went on above the sea. The only reason she came to pay any mind to anything outside of the Sea was from a fateful encounter. During a ferocious storm on the surface, a ship capsized, sending all the sailors into the water. Some were lucky and grabbed onto the destroyed pieces of ship, others began to drift slowly to the bottom, and some were still flailing. What caught her attention, however, was when a sailor's foot was caught in a chain. The man was sinking down into the depths, and she saw how he flailed in the water. It was there she caught her first glimpse of "true beauty," seeing the man fight for his life. She even neared him, and watched, intrigued even more by his reactions upon noticing her - of seeing that glimmer of hope. But it vanished soon enough as the man's air capacity went... And Ochiba found herself saddened that she only got to glimpse it towards the tail end. So she went up and pulled another sailor down. It didn't work out too well - it ended up, many sailors liked to fight for their lives, and she ended up getting kicked a few times. Upset that she had missed out on possibly seeing more of the beauty she had witnessed, she had decided to develop her voice and how to use it with magic, using her voice to cause a hallucinogenic spell on those weak-willed enough to fall for its wiles. She even discovered that if she took a chance and shifted her form, she could sometimes win over the trust of others and get them into the water with her. When she had mastered her voice and her persuasion, she lured her first victim into the waves. Ochiba keeps at it to this very day, and prides herself on her "gallery." While their expressions transmogrified into bloated masses of rotting flesh, she remembers the expression each and every one of them made. Category:Characters Category:RPCs Category:Female Category:Mermaids Category:Unaffiliated Category:Genesis Category:Rei the Wannabe Ninja Category:FlurutusSeries